It's a Bottomless Pit, and I'm Falling
by IEatDeadBodys
Summary: There is a very thin line between love and hate, and it seems to be breaking. Please R&R it's good i promise!
1. Thin Lines Can Be Broken

Chapter one

Thin lines can be broken

Warning: This is a slash fanfic! That means Male and Male pairing, if you don't like it then don't fucking read it! Flamers will be hunted…shot….killed…brought back to life using my almighty powers, then killed again!

A/N: ok this is my first Invader Zim slash fic, and my first Invader Zim fic come to think of it! I'm trying to keep the characters IC so if u think for a minute they are not…then I'm obviously not doing my job! Also, If u happen to like this story, I will post more, your Reviews keep me going! And if you love me, and are a skilled artist, then you will be more then happy to send me pics of my story! How fun would that be? And ill will reward u will your own personalized Slash lemon One Shot! But enough of my rambling…ENJOY!

"Pitiful HUMAN! Do you really think that you can stop the almighty power of ZIM!" Zim laughed malice etched into is voice, Dib glared at him, tightening the grip on the laser gun he had stolen from Zim's lab. He looked around, trapped, his palms coated with a thick layer of sweat. He had no idea why he felt so nervous, why should he? Dib raised the gun pointing it straight at Zim, his finger hesitating over the trigger, his hand unsteady, this Is good for the whole of humanity..right? Zim laughed manically. "Go ahead! Do it! You cannot kill me Dib-stink! I am all POWERFUL!" More manic laughter came after this, his hands up in the air as if in triumph. Dib swallowed a large lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat, he had a very bad feeling…….His finger pulled tight back on the trigger as he squeezed his eyes shut…..nothing…….not a sound was made. He opened on large obsidian eye, to see Zim hovering over him, a large triumphant grin on his green face. His voice grew low and dangerous as he spoke. "And now your trapped in my base, with no means of escaping." Dibs lips parted slightly in shock, his tongue quickly darted out, licking them leaving a gleaming sheen of saliva. A s Zim looked on a single brow rose and fell, as if he was trying to mask a emotion that was currently unknown to him. He turned away his hands suddenly fidgety. "Computer! Capture the intruder and put him in the personalized cells!" He then turned back as if he had at last gained his composure. "I will have the distinct pleasure of dealing with u myself Earth Monkey." Mechanical arms stretched out form the ceiling grabbing Dib and taking him up, a terrified scream rose in his throat as he was pushed down a small tube and into a dark looming pit.

Zim strolled into the elevator, a look of thought upon his face. For some reason, and he really failed to know why, he couldn't get the look of Dib, on the floor before him out of his mind, his lips coated with saliva, and looking oh so vulnerable. The image was as satisfying as it was, enticing. Is that the word? Zim shook his head, his mind troubled, he wasn't so sure anymore. His gloved hands rubbed together in nervousness. He thought of Dib throughout the years that they had been at war, but none of the images that leapt to his mind were as simply sensual and erotic as the one that was forever burned into his brain. "Filthy large headed creature, I will enjoy torturing you." he thought to himself….will he really? The answer was obvious. Of course he will! Nothing could make him more happier! Except maybe….seeing him like that again. But why would that please him? The answer escaped his mind as he finely reached the floor where Dib was being held.

How on earth was he going to get out of this one? Dib looked around the small dank cell where he had landed. "Personalized huh?" he asked out loud , his voice bouncing off of the thick, grim covered walls, made of a substance unknown to him. Dib crossed his arms over his chest not wanting to touch the slim on which he sat. The smell of rotting flesh drifted over to him, making him gag uncontrollably.

This was awful! Is this really where it will all end? In a dark, dank, slimy cell, with a dead body as his neighbor? Dib looked up curious as to what it looked like above him. To his surprise, on the wall, just below the rotted ceiling, was an air vent.

A slight smile came over his face as he chuckled with glee, where there was a will, there was a way.

A whistling sound escaped from Zim's mouth, as he marched down the long echoing halls, heading towards the last cell at the end. A sinister smile crept into his face, as he thought of all the wonderfully horrible things he was going to do to Dib. His mind was trying to make a decision between a slab of metal or a goo chamber, as he turned to look inside the cell, and finding no one. "computer! I thought I told u to put the Dib-Human in the personalized cells!" the computer responded as if he was already sick of hearing Zim speak. "I did." Zim looked back into the empty cell as if hoping he would suddenly appear there. "Then where is he! I cannot see the big headed Dib-Monkey anywhere!" The computer sighed

"That is because he escaped you idiot!" Zim brought himself up to his full height, (not very big, even considering his recent growth spurt, he was still a head shorter then Dib) And raised his fists in the air angrily. "How DARE you call Zim and Idiot! -Wait-" his voice faltered. "Dib EXCAPED!" he turned around his hands behind his back. "But how?" his red eyes narrowed in anger as he turned "Computer, where is the HUMAN now?" the computer paused for a second as if searching for him.

"Readings show he is not on the base."

A long and loud yell of anger could be heard throughout the neighborhood, startling Dib and making him turn around in shock. Then a large smile plastered itself over his dirty and smudged face. He pointed a hand towards Zim's house. "You will never catch me ZIM! NEVER!" and with that he cackled and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, before Zim realized how close he really was to his hom


	2. The Things You Make Me Do

Chapter two

The things you make me do

Warning: This will get more angsty. I think humor mixed with Emo angst is fun! weeee! Also this is ZADR, Zim and Dib romance, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. And if you flame me…YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE FATE!

Invader Lu: Thank you for reading my story, and I'm very glad you liked it!

ZADR Fan #1 (): well, ok, here I go…sucks in a deep breath the fact that Zim called himself Almighty, mistake on my part ill admit that. I use spell check and do the best I can with my spelling errors, I even go as far as reading it over and over and over again to make sure it sounds ok and nothing is spelled wrong, so there should be very few spelling errors, if any. Zim doesn't keep dead bodies in his lab, your right he isn't homicidal, Dib just THINKS that he does….it just smells really bad down there…..and its like that on purpose….he wants him to be miserable! Lol and thank you! That was one of my fave parts as well! And it will get better with this chapter! Muahahahahaa! On with the torture!

A slight yawn passed Dib's lips as he sat down in his desk, his eyes scanning for Zim, who didn't seem to bee there. His heart started to race, sweat started to bead down his forehead, and his palms seemed to be slick. _'Where is he? What is he doing? HOW COME HE IS LATE!' _His mind screamed for answers, as he waved his hands up and down in a girly fashion, craning his neck to see if Zim was going to come through the door way.

"Dib" just then Mrs. Bitters who had seem to follow them to Hi Skool, turned around, quickly slithering up to Dibs face, "What's wrong with your arms!" Dib blinked confused.

"huh?' he looked at each individual arm before looking back at the teacher "uh….nothing." Dib put both arms behind his back and looked up at her nervously with a wide smile. "keep them to yourself…your disturbing me." Dib bowed his head in submission.

"yes Mrs. Bitters." Just then the door opened, entering Zim. Dib's eyes went so huge that they looked like they were coming out of there sockets, and a sigh of relief escaped him mouth.

For some odd reason, he just couldn't go on with his day knowing Zim was missing, and probably, plotting some kind of evil plottyness to take over the world!

Zim's eyes darted through the room noticing Dib was staring at him, he glared and turned around feeling his gaze burn the back of his head.

His heart started to race at the thought of Dib's eyes on him. "what's wrong with me?" Mrs. Bitters turned around glaring at Zim. "your ugly." and she went back to teaching the class about how they were all doomed because they lived on a planet that would end up killing its self off with nuclear war.

Dib took out a piece of paper as she lectured, trying to draw Zim on a autopsy table only to find that he had drawn little hearts around his head.

Dib looked at the picture and suppressed a scream, checking around to make sure no one saw, he erased the hearts, replacing them with sharp objects. He then crumpled it up and threw it at Zim's head, chuckling at his own joke.

Zim glared around evilly, as he picked up the crumpled paper off his desk, opening it. 'who has been throwing things at ZIM!' he thought in his head. On said paper was a very skilled drawing of him on a autopsy table, complete with guts hanging out and all, with sharp objects all around him-wait-something was wrong with the objects. Zim squinted his eyes trying to see, behind them it looked like the Dib-beast erased something…it looked like…Hearts? That cannot be it!

"Zim!" he turned towards Mrs. Bitters, the paper in his hand, "if you and your boyfriend cant pass notes outside of class you will to do it on the way to the principals office," when they just stared at her she added "Go! NOW!" Dib groaned, glaring at him as he stood up and left, Zim fallowing after.

Dib glared sideways at Zim as they walked down the halls of Hi Skool. "This is all your fault alien scum!" Zim stopped walking and turned around in fury.

"Don't point your finger at me Dib-filth! It's all your fault that you threw that little love note at my head!" Zim pointed a long finger to his wig, anger etched in his features.

Dib put his hands on his hips, his obsidian eyes narrowing in fury. "That was not a love note Zim, if u didn't notice with your small, inferior alien brain!" Zim raised a single delicate eyebrow, his slender gloved hands on his hips, and a sideways smile on his face. "Oh? If my alien brain is so inferior as u say, then how come I saw little tiny hearts on that paper?" a slightly shocked look came of his face as Dib bowed his head, his body shaking in anger.

' no,' he thought. 'No! he saw it! I thought I covered them up good enough! If only I had more paper!' his hands balled up into fists at Zim's haughty expression. 'What am I going to do?' Dib shook his head. 'there is only one thing I can do.' he pulled back his fist and looked straight in Zim's eyes, "fuck you." and punched him, landing on his left cheek.

Zim fell backwards in shock, his hand on his cheek. A large blush stained Dib's face as he looked down at him. "Shut up you pathetic excuse for an Invader!" Zim stood up angrily. "How dare you insult Zim's capability as an Invader, you filthy WORM-BEAST!" he then punched Dib right in the mouth making blood spurt out. Stumbling backwards, His hand went quickly to his mouth, catching the dark red substance. Dib looked up with fire in his eyes. "I HATE you Zim." his bloody lips turned up in an awful expression. Zim looked at him and smiled something sadistic. "Like wise." he then attacked him pinning him to the wall, one hand holding both of Dib's agenst it, the other sank low into his gut. Dib opened his mouth as he had the wind knocked out of him, blood splattering Zim's shirt. He come in close to his face his lips brushing past his cheek and almost touching his ear. "Does that hurt Dib?" Dib struggled helplessly agenst Zim's hands, for some one so short, he was really strong.

He brought his face back to look into Dib's eyes. For one moment time stood still, it seemed that there was no one in the world but Zim and Dib, everything was fuzzy, as Zim whispered "I want to taste your pain." his tongue came out slowly and ran along his lips, the lips that were forever burned into his brain, the ones he secretly would love to lick himself.

Dib closed his eyes in rapture, darting his own tongue out to touch Zim's, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dib's head screamed 'This is wrong!' but his body obvious said otherwise. A soft moan escaped Zim's lips, as he pressed harder his tongue battling with Dib's. What was this feeling? It felt as if his whole body was on fire, he wanted to sink to his knees, pleasure engulfing every part of him.

Suddenly Dib's hand sunk deep into Zim's gut making him double over and drop to his knee's like he wanted to do, not so long ago, but for an entirely different reason. He looked up into Dib's eyes finding them hard, and cold, and something in them he couldn't place, an emotion that was unknown to him. He pulled back his booted feet and started to kick Zim while he was down, hitting his ribs and stomach repeatedly. Zim coughed up blood, pain racking his every nerve. When Dib was done, his breath came in heavy, the blood was still in his mouth, he spat out in disgust landing next to him. "Don't ever touch me again."

TBC

WOOOT! Wow, how sad, who thinks that sucks, raise there hand! Poor Zim…but I love torturing them so….. you hate me now I know, but don't worry, things will get better, I promise…not much humor in this chapter but I wanted some hard core angst…there will be more before I'm finished, believe me.

Thanks again to all who reviewed. And keep reading and Reviewing! Your reviews make me happy and want to update!


End file.
